


Starlight

by silkiemae



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkiemae/pseuds/silkiemae





	Starlight

The stars were bright that night, so bright that they hurt to look at. But Anna-Beth was much too nervous to look anywhere else. Her hair was fanned out above her head, making it look like a blanket of chestnut, and there was a coy smile on her lips as her fingers linked with the boy next to her. He liked to try and convince her that he knew astronomy and would point at a random jumble of stars and name a constellation off the top of her head. She couldn’t correct him, however, because she didn’t know if he were right or not—but he had that tone of voice that told her he was just trying solely to impress her. He couldn’t give a damn whether or not he was right.  
  
This was the first of many dates. The fifth date to be exact and still she had been much too shy to let him kiss her, or do anything aside from hold her hand as a matter of fact. After he named his seventh constellation and told the full, completely made up story behind it she gained the courage to look at him. His eyes were focused on the stars, not paying attention to her stare in the slightest.  
  
He was quite an odd looking boy—well, in reality he was a man. He was a good decade older than her but he acted and looked so much like a child that it didn’t matter. He was all gangly, awkward limbs and a stretched out face with hair that stuck out at all angles. He had a big forehead and a long, pointed chin but there was something strangely beautiful about him. It wasn’t as if he had anything special like eyes the color of the sea or hair black as night. No, he was perfectly ordinary. With dull brown eyes and hair the color of a tree trunk.  
  
Something about him made her stomach flutter though. Something about him at her weak in the knees and completely afraid to even _look_ at him let alone look him in the eye. And then she noticed he was looking back at her and her cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire as she blushed furiously and looked quickly away.  
  
“Annie,” he cooed, his voice low and tempting. She finally chanced a glance in his direction to see that sheepish grin on his lips. “Do I make you nervous, Annie?” he asked earning another blush from her. Before she could look away from him though he turned on his side to get a better look at her and took her chin in his hand. “You don’t have to be shy with me. You’ve already impressed me all you need to. I already fancy you,” he said, absolutely no shyness in his tone. There was just confidence written all over his face as he smiled at her.  
  
“I like it when your cheeks are this pink,” he noted, stroking the pink splotchy areas.  
  
Anna-Beth felt her heart in her throat. Was this the night then? The night she finally overcame that ridiculous fear in the pit of her stomach yelling at her to not let him get too close? She had often thought of kissing him, how to move her lips against his, and how he would taste. She could never picture it and so she was afraid to do it. Normally, had she wanted to kiss a boy she could simply envision how it would go and that would decide whether she would go through with it. But not with Matt. Her palms were cold with sweat, and she couldn’t make her lips move to spit out the words she wanted to say.  
  
Matt seemed to hardly notice how utterly mortified she felt at being unable t speak. He simply brushed a stray chestnut lock of hair off of her forehead and scooted closer to her. “I have a confession to make,” he said suddenly, lowly so if anyone else were near they wouldn’t be able to hear him. “I actually don’t know anything about the stars, I was just trying to impress you.”  
  
A panicked giggle escaped her throat then. The starlight in the outskirts of Chicago was always her favorite thing. But still she didn’t know a damn thing about the stars. “I wouldn’t have noticed if you were right or wrong anyway,” she murmured, talking just as lowly as him. “But you don’t need to impress me anymore. I already…fancy you,” she mimicked, earning a wide grin from the boy-man.  
  
His thumb went from her forehead, to her cheek, to her chin. He scooted closer, impossibly closer and her breath caught in her throat. “I’ll tell you one thing though,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. “That starlight really does you justice. You are absolutely beautiful, Anna-Beth Simpson.”  
  
“So are you, Matt Smith.” He chuckled before placing his lips against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and she couldn’t deny the rather large portion of her brain laughing at her at how insanely corny this moment was. But she didn’t care. It was damn perfect, and she didn’t quite realize that she was grabbing the lapels of Matt’s jacket and pulling him forward to mash her lips against his.  
  
It wasn’t one of those heart-stopping kisses that deserved an over-explanation of gusto and what not. But it was perfect in that moment, with the starlight shining over the two with their entwined limbs and connected lips.  
  
Anna-Beth pulled away, smiling shyly before turning to look back up at the sky. “What’s that one?” she asked, pointing at a random constellation in the sky.  
  
“That’s the little dipper!” Matt exclaimed, looking at her disappointed. “Honestly, weren’t you paying _any_ attention?” he teased as Anna-Beth rolled her eyes at the boy.  
  
“I thought _that_ one was the little dipper?” she asked, pointing to a different cluster of stars and Matt followed the direction she pointed.  
  
“Oh. Well, that’s the _big_ dipper, clearly.”  
  
“Oh, right, _clearly_.” Anna-Beth murmured as Matt chuckled and twined his fingers with hers once more.


End file.
